Las paginas del diario de Snape recopilacion
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: esta es una recopilacion de 5 capitulos de las paginas del diario de Snape que ya e subido pero como estan dispersas es dificil dar con las continuaciones aqui estan todas juntas dejen muchos compentario porfavor los amo bye Ada Sanpe
1. Default Chapter

Hola antes que nada quiero decirles que esta es una recopilación de todos los capítulos incluyendo la idea original ( es decir :Descripción de un sentimiento) de la cual surgieron estos ff no e echo mas pero probablemente haga otros ya el final de la serie esta contemplado y el 6 capitulo que se me borro es el que esta en veremos espero sea de su agrado y me manden muchos cometarios

Cariños Ara Snape , la que tuvo que cambiar su nick a Ada Snape jijiji

Ahora si empiezan por el principio y mándenme decir que tal y si les gusto ahora que no tienen que buscar en toda la fan fic net para encontrar las continuaciones un saludo gigante a todos los que me han mandado comentarios los adoro de veras que si.

La historia es Yaoi: Severus/ Remus básicamente si no te gusta mejor no sigas, no quiero criticas tras una advertencia tan clara, criticas constructivas si , si no te gusta también , pero no quiero que como en otro sitio se meta una chica que odia el yaoi y me diga groserías

Bye, besos, cuidense


	2. Descripcion de un sentimiento

Autora : Aracely

Raiting: pg

Pareja : Severus y Remus pero es platónico

Descripción de un sentimiento

"La lluvia caerá en cualquier momento. La vida es como un día de lluvia , de pronto todo es verde , de pronto el cielo es negro y oscuro , y empuja cargadas nubes de tormenta en tu dirección y cuando crees que no se puede poner peor. llueve "

La brisa fresca acariciaba su rostro blanquecino, y su cara se liberaba de se expresión que cual careta llevaba consigo a diario.

"Los brillantes rayos iluminan cual breve bendición la existencia, mientras el rugir de los truenos te recuerda la realidad del tormento en que vivo"

La lluvia comenzó a caer en diminutas chispas sobre sus mejillas pálidas por la falta de sol, no, casi no salía a la azotea como ahora, y el clima era frió en las mazmorras, donde los rayos de luz jamás lo alcanzaban.

"El nunca sabrá mi motivo especial para traicionar a Voldemor , mi motivo que hoy corre sin rumbo lejos de mi nuevamente , mi motivo que ignora mis sentimientos hacia el , mi bestia salvaje y noble , mi secreto mejor guardado . "

"No. él solo creé conocer mis motivos, se conforma con que pruebe le mi lealtad y actué contra el señor oscuro. ¿Me pregunto que diría si supiera que lo que me llevo a traicionarlo, fue saber que quería matar a mi amor secreto? ¿Me pregunto si juzgaría mis sentimientos prohibidos? Prohibidos por ir contra lo común y lo corriente, prohibidos por dirigirse a quien nunca me mirara ni siquiera como un amigo real . Pero no me importa guardare mis secretos , cumpliré mi tarea , seré espía , traidor , seré victima torturada por el enfado del oscuro señor y por la indiferencia del corazón de Remus."

La lluvia caía con fuerza, se mezclaba con las lagrimas de Severus que miraba a lo lejos como la tarde oscura que se volvía mágicamente en noche , su amor secreto transformado en lobo se había alejado, hacia mucho tiempo que se había resignado a sacrificarse en silencio por él, sin que jamás lo supiera .

Después de todo el era el solitario profesor Snape, su enemigo de la infancia, quien ambicionaba su puesto como maestro, quien renegaba de preparar esa horrorosa poción para él cada vez que había luna llena, quien había arruinado nuevamente su vida al encontrarlo con Sirius. Como lo odiaba cuan celoso estaba de él, y solo por eso por un arranque de celos estupido apenas disimulado había arruinado todo alejándolo nuevamente sin que pudiera volver a verlo mas, sus oscuros cabellos húmedos, se pegaban su rostro.

El aire frío lo envolvía en un abrazo intimo que se sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo debido a la lluvia que lo había empapado, y su mirada perdida en la distancia dejaba volar sus pensamientos y su corazón esperando de algún modo que su amor y sus deseo de protegerlo lo mantuvieran a salvo donde quiera que "su Remus" se encontrara.

Fin Autora :Ara

Opiniones a: 


	3. Paginas del diario de Snape Tentacion

Título: Paginas del diario de Snape 1

Pareja : Severus y Remus

Autora Aracely

Categoría:pg-13

Resumen : Snape escribe sobre sus pequeñas fechorías románticas en su diario Paginas del diario de Snape 1

Era una de esas noches en que el escribía en su diario. Y como cada vez que lo hacia los sentimientos llenaban su recuerdo de mil emociones vividas, de palabras no pronunciadas, de secretos bien guardados donde nadie solo èl podía leer: su mágico diario que solo ante él revelaba los misterios que la tinta escondía de cualquier mirada ajena que llegara a poseer aquel cuadernillo.

Querido diario:

Hoy deje que pasara de nuevo se que no debí dejarme arrastrar por mis sentimientos pero el deseo y la tentación eran tan grandes.

Estaba tan al alcance de mi mano que yo no pude hacer más, que dejarme vencer. En su copa de la poción mata lobos que ahora toma desde un día antes por precaución , puse además aquella pócima del sueño que tan útilmente me a servido antes, la mezclé sutilmente y el no noto ningún indicio de se presencia mientras bebía aprisa ante la mirada de Harry que por algún motivo estaba hoy en su oficina .Lo odio tanto se parece tanto a su padre, se que el nunca se metió con Remus .aun así lo odio tanto. como a Sirius .

Espere a que la noche cayera y a que mi poción lo sumiera en aquel sueño, al amparo del cual se que no le despertara el roce de mis manos ansiosas.

Camine por los corredores vacíos, cuidándome incluso de los fantasmas, aun de la mirada de los cuadros que pasaba, pero no . ellos también dormían placidamente, y no notaron mi presencia cuando forcé mi entrada hábilmente a su habitación .

El dormía placido, seguro, ingenuo, yo llevaba con migo una vela encendida. Si bien podía usar la magia de mi varita para iluminarme, había otras ideas en mi mente.

Me incline sobre su lecho seguro de que no me sentiría llegar, y puse la vela en la mesita de noche, acaricie sus sedoso cabellos y me recline a su lado sentándome al borde de la cama, mis dedos resbalaron de sus cabellos claros, a su rostro infinitamente hermoso y tranquilo.

Levante su barbilla y saboreé sus labios con los míos, deseaba tanto hacerlo estando él despierto, pero no era posible. él tenia ya un dueño y yo lo sabia por mis otras intrusiones en su habitación por eso llevaba aquella vela encendida en mi mano , para castigarlo , por no saber , para iluminar su rostro dormido ante mis oscuras intenciones que rayaban en la mas enfermiza obsesión.

Reclinándome más sobre su lecho a su diestra, pase mi brazo bajo su nuca, con mi mano derecha sostuve mi varita y con un pase sobre su camisa los botones se desbrocharon uno a uno ante mis ojos , lentamente . dejaron su desnudo torso a mi merced y mi mano izquierda poseída por su propio deseo de venganza, tomo la vela y dejo caer del plato que la sostenía algunas gotas de cera caliente sobre su pecho , su rostro reflejo una mueca de dolor y sentí compasión y vergüenza de mi.

Yo quería amarlo en cambio lo castigaba por no ser el dueño de sus sentimientos como yo no lo era desde hacia tanto tiempo. lo abrace con dulzura y arrepentimiento entonces lo escuche :

Ho Sirius me quema, ¿Son tus manos? me queman .

Enfurecí de celos e ira una vez mas y deje caer ahora un pequeño chorro de cera liquida sobre sus pezones se arqueo ante mis ojos y lo contuve con mi brazo mientras gemía, deliciosamente . Dessié oír aquel gemido nuevamente. no importándome si no era placer sino dolor lo que había en él , y esta vez deje caer solo algunas gotas mas de cera sobre bajo vientre , se movió inquieto y guturales sonidos se le escaparon , escaparon llevándose consigo mi deseo de venganza , aun mis celos , lo quería , quería que fuera mío. con un movimiento de mi varita la cera desapareció sobro su cuerpo, la vela paro sobre la mesita de noche nuevamente , solté la barita sobre la almohada, y mis manos quedaron libres.

Mi legua intento sanar salvajemente aquellas quemaduras que tan solo habían enrojecido su piel .

Probé su sabor y enloquecí, nunca había llegado tan lejos, la idea me asaltaba , era ahora o nunca . una de sus manos se levantó y mágicamente entretejió sus dedos en mi cabello , yo le bese su pecho, lamí su piel, y chupe como un niño hambriento de amor sus pezones, mientras el gemía y se retorcía del placer que le provocaba , ¿O era alivio , alivio a mi tortura malsana ?

Mis besos bajaron sobre su cintura y mis dedos buscaron el bulto bajo el elástico de su pantalón acariciándolo con anhelo y delicadeza y ....entonces.... paso.

Sus labios comenzaron a repetir su nombre en devoción absoluta , en fidelidad incoórompible y llore patéticamente sobres su cuerpo, tan deseado, no.. no lo tome.. no podría, no sin su conocimiento, ni sin que me deseara, no aun con esta perfecta oportunidad en la que el no recordaría nada.

Me levante cuando mis lágrimas se secaron, al tomar mi varita, bese su frente... con magia sane sus herida, con mi mano tome la vela y antes de irme abotone su camisa con otro pase mágico y me largue.

Mañana esto habrá sido para el solo otro bello sueño de amor con Sirius, y para mi otra dulce pesadilla para amargar mi corazón olvidado de todos.

Autora Ara


	4. paginas del diario de Snape 2

Paginas del diario de Snape2

utora Araceli Pareja :Severus y Remus

Resumen : esta es una secuela de las paginas del diario de Snape básicamente narra los hechos de cómo se apodero de Remus

Quirido diario:

El estaba allí encadenado, inconsciente, cubierto de sangre y rasguños.

Yo deseaba tenerlo , era mi oportunidad .ja! Pensar que me habían mandado a curarlo, cerré la puerta tras de mi .con llave. aun sabiendo que nadie vendría.

El mismo se encadeno cuando supo que no llegaría a tiempo para darle la poción, encerrado por su propia mano, encadenado por su deseo de permanecer inofensivo, pero tanta nobleza resulta una virtud y un defecto.

Cierto que es inofensivo pero también esta indefenso , indefenso ante mi y mis deseos, deseos que se avivan con su inocencia de victima, con su camisa abierta y manchada de sangre con su cuerpo lastimado que respira trabajosamente ente mis ojos y mis inactivas manos.

¿Inactivas? ¡Ja !¡No! No, por mucho no, he sacado mi varita y en un pase mágico a quedado semi desnudo cubierto apenas por su capa, esta a mi merced, si lo hiciera mío ahora ni el mismo lo recordaría. no en su estado de inconciencia.

¿Me pidieron la sonara con algún ungüento mágico? Pero. si aun así luce lujuriosamente tentador . las heridas no le quitan lo maravilloso a la sensación de mis manos que resbalan en su cuerpo carente de la mas básica protección , untando sobre el remedio a sus heridas y mis ansias, su rostro.. su hermosos rostro es mío para acariciarlo, míos sus labios para besarlos, su piel blanca para disfrutarla ¿Qué haría con tigo en una noche entera?¿Que haré con tigo en esta oportunidad?

Mi s atrevidas manos se vuelven ladronas del pudor que pudiste tener, se roban todo, las sensaciones, las cicatrices de tu piel, tu dolor. y lo vuelven mío. y si por tu voluntad me pertenecieras, me aseguraría de que jamás sufrieras de nuevo.

Tus ojos se abrieron y me miraste ¿Sabias acaso lo que he echo? , ¿Sabiss lo que pensado?, ¿Sabiss?¿Te negarías a mis deseos obscuros , a mis sed de ti sabiendo lo que sabes ahora cuando mis ojos te rebelaron mis secretos?

" Siempre has sido una perfecta victima , victima de una maldición , victima del desprecio , victima de la soledad, sin ganar nunca nada ." -te reclame

"Seré tu victima"- dijisteis en vos baja y resignada. Y no como pregunta sino como afirmación. Lo sabias.

"¿Y si ser la victima de mis pasiones y mis instintos te redituaran una ganancia en felicidad, en protección, en respeto ante los demás? Con el no tienes nada, ni respeto, yo haría que hasta los mortifagos te respetaran, ni vida publica, pues aun siendo estos amores clandestinos, como lo serian con migo , no puedes decir que es tu amigo en publico, pero a mi si me podrías nombrar como tu amigo ante la gente, te lo daría todo." -Te dije y espere tu respuesta mi mirada era fría, gélida, pero mi alma tiemblaba sin que te dieses cuenta.

"Nunca diré una palabra de esto"- dijisteis - "pero sabes que le pertenezco a alguien mas"

Mi corazón sufrió, mis manos temblaron, mi instinto protesto, mi razón se cierra , ¿Qué será , que será lo que suceda ahora?¿Ahora que me destrozaste , ahora que juraste silencio? Será que habrías de ser mi victima solo hoy si así lo deseo , o es resignación de serlo cada noche , si te doy lo que prometo?

continuara


	5. Paginas del diario de Snape 3 Culpa

Título: Culpa

Autora: Aracely Snape

Nota: secuela de las paginas del diario de Snape

Rating: R

Pareja: Remus/Sirius

Madrugada del sabado

Dormia, siempre dormía después de hacerlo… creo que no le importa lo que me a hecho pasar, se contenta con darme objetos, ropa… pero no uso nada de eso. Solo espero el fin de semana para irlo a ver, después de todo lo que a pasado no se si me perdone si se llega a enterar.

No intento que lo sepa vendría en contra de Severus a cobrar revancha y el ministerio lo atraparía y en el peor de los casos queda libre y fugitivo poniendo al descubierto la orden del fénix y a Dumbledore… a el lo metería en un lió del que no podría salir.

Sin embargo hoy lo voy a ver y eso me llena de alegría, de culpa y de miedo.

Mas tarde ese día, en casa de Sirius.

La tarde ha pasado tranquila y he disimulado bien, he estado un poco distante aun cuando nos quedamos solos. Con el pretexto de que hay gente en la casa y antes de que se marchen todos , subo a mi cuarto diciendo que quiero bañarme, que estoy cansado. Su mirada me sigue con disimulo al subir la escalera me taladra en la espalda, la culpa de mi infidelidad me corroe.

Entro en el cuarto de baño y me desvisto, abro la llave del agua caliente y la dejo correr libremente sobre mi cuerpo. El agua me esta comenzando a quemar pero eso es lo que quiero que el agua queme las caricias de ese tirano que me lleva ala cama con sobornos contra mi voluntad. No quiero que el encuentre en mi su aroma , temo que me descubra al ver en mi cuerpo algún rasguño impropio ,-pienso apoyando mi frente contra la pared de la regadera - claro que podría justificarlo con mis transformaciones ,-pienso- tuve una antes de venir y ….

El agua se vuelve tibia, ya no quema mas , unas manos grandes, fuertes se abrazan a mi cintura y me sobresalto en un abrazo que se aprieta -¡¡Sirius, !! –Digo sobresaltado-eres tu.. –Suspiro al verlo , sintiéndome mas tranquilo-

Claro a quien esperabas a Sniveluss, -dijo sonriendo yo le sonrió nervioso de nuevo con nerviosismo, si el supiera … que el me toma sin que me pueda resistir , contra mi voluntad, a veces incluso con violencia…pienso - es que pensé … que como hay gente en la casa , que tal si alguien entra o toca , algún imprevisto y … nos encuentran y… dije disimulando.

Preso soy de aquel abrazo y el se sumerge suavemente en mi cuello, respirando profundo y sintiendo mi piel en sus labios. Su lengua saborea mi sabor y yo temo que diga de pronto que tengo sabor de Snape, que descubra de algún modo que solo esta mañana he estado en su cama. Y lo que el hizo de mi. Pero no dice nada solo me provoca un dulce placer que sabe a remordimiento en mi cabeza. Su cuerpo se presiona contra el mío y siento cuan dura a sido su espera por mi.

Siento como sus caricias se vuelven intimas y se mezclan con el agua que me recorre tratando de consolarme. Aun estoy de espaldas a el, mis manos se apoyan contra la pared y por un momento pienso en mi como un sospechoso muggle que a sido capturado y puesto bajo revisión."Y que revisión minuciosas" hace Sirius de mi, cuando sus manos me recorren en detalle. Cielos quiero compensarle el mal que le hecho sin el saberlo , sin yo desearlo , obligado por su cruel chantaje .

Me giro de pronto y se sorprende, lo beso con pasión, y lo voy empujando despacio a la pared hasta que lo arrincono en ella, me arrodillo ante el lentamente mientras voy probando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hasta comprobarle que no me importa ser su esclavo en cuestión de sexo. Que soy capaz de tragarme entero…. lo que me quedaba de dignidad para reparar mis horrores. Esta sorprendido nunca había echo esto así con el, siempre habías dejado que pasara, poco a poco… sin precipitarnos. Pero quiero compensarlo, siento culpa y creo que solo me sentiré bien dándole a el mas placer de lo que El a obtenido de mi a las malas.

Siento que su sorpresa cambia a alegría y satisfacción cuando sus dedos se entretejen en mis cabellos con tierna sensibilidad y comienza a guiar mi movimiento.

De pronto me detiene y me jala suavemente de los cabellos para besarme en la boca. Es un beso profundo donde encuentra su propio sabor, rastros de su esencia y la de nadie más. Me susurra en el oído que me prepare, ambos estamos empapados por el agua que sigue cayendo, testigo mudo y participando de nuestros actos pues se filtra entre nuestros cuerpos arrastrando sus propias sensaciones eróticas en nuestras mas sensibles áreas.

Me compenetra, siento que esta en mi y yo soy solo suyo ya no importa mas lo sucedido porque soy suyo y el lo permite, me ama y lo demuestra con sus envestidas constantes y lujuriosas que me desquician. Me entrego a él y solo a él su cabello mojado choca en mi nuca haciéndome cosquillas y el me frota en su mano con impaciencia para que lleguemos juntos al final.

Y el final llega dulce y consolador, suave y belicoso en medio de una inevita explosión de gemidos y movimientos temblorosos, mientras un nombre sale de mis labios . Me gira bruscamente, me mira a los ojos ansioso- temo que allá gritado el nombre equivocado en el ansia de hacerle ver, que en ese instante soy de Sirius , me aterroriza la idea , pues no tengo la mente clara , creo que escanea mi alma con su visión infrarroja , para detectar mi culpa. Pero me tranquilizo en cuanto sus ojos me regalan una mirada risueña y me dice:

-No grites tan fuerte mi nombre en la casa, recuerda que estamos solos de momento pero que cualquier miembro de la orden puede entrar y si gritas así te escucharan desde la sala.

Yo rió y me abrazo a el alguna lagrima se me escapa fugitiva y se camuflajea con la artificial lluvia de la regadera.

No se que pasara mañana, no se como resolveré ese chantaje con Snape, no se que haré si el se entera. Pero se que esta noche dormiré a su lado y que el mañana nos esperara con la esperanza de siempre. Mientras tenga su amor de mi lado.

Autora :Ara

Opiniones a: 

PD: Saludos y dedicatoria a Tam que me tiene paciencia y me aconseja en mis horrores de ortografía jajaja


	6. Paginas del diario de Snape 4:Siete defi...

Autora AracelySnape

Pareja:Severus/Remus

Tipo-R Titulo:Las paginas del diario de Snape :Siete definiciones del amor y un deseo de año nuevo

Nota Secuela de mis otros ff las paginas del diario de Snape(no confundir con otro que se llama parecido)donde narra como empezó la relación

Severus Remus Quirido diario:

Los árboles habían quedado desnudos, el viento frió soplaba ya entre sus ramas desprotegidas y mi corazón aun así les envidiaba, porque ellos tiene la esperanza de resurgir con la primavera. De ser nuevamente fértiles y ataviarse con el verde inmaduro de la inocente temporada por venir

No es mi caso, yo soy oscuro en casi todo el aspecto de la palabra. Algo tan ajeno de ti. Aun teniendo ambos la misma edad, aun sabiendo que tanto tu vida como la mía han sido una serie de rechazos tras otro en la sociedad, mi suerte es mil veces peor que la tuya.

¿Como habría de ser distinta? ¿Como podría no estar en la total desesperación en esta fecha? Fin de año todos contaran dentro de poco la cuanta regresiva para el nuevo año y unirán sus labios en un beso de amor a su pareja y tu seguirás la costumbre. En un romance prohibido por la moral, que todos han decidido que no esta del todo mal porque se trata de ti y de Sirius Black(y como a sufrido el pobre ¿verdad? )¿Como es que el se merece toda la felicidad del mundo? aunque su pareja no sea lo que todos esperaban y ese eres tu.

El pobre de ti hay que compadecer pues lleva desde su infancia viviendo una maldición terrible.

Más nadie siente compasión por mí, ni por el amor que yo siento, ni siquiera tu. Que tantas veces te he forzado ya a ceder. Que te he suplicado con mis acciones me entiendas y me perdones. Me detestas, me haces sufrir, me llenas de tu indiferencia y te aferras a tu definición romántica del amor con la que iniciaras el año nuevo por venir.

Eres como los árboles que están desnudos de follaje, pero que renacerán con sus verdes hojas y serán nuevamente hermosos a la luz de aquella primavera amorosa, que los llenara por completo de bendiciones.

Yo seguiré siendo solo el pequeño troll maligno de tus pesadillas, que te arranca de la felicidad y te arrastra a su propia definición de amor tortuoso y sin embargo la única definición que conozco

Un amor que es:

Pecado.: Porque no habría un solo ser en el mundo que dijera, que este afán por devorar tu cuerpo en las altas horas de la noche indiferente. cómplice de mis delirios pecaminosos en tu lecho es una bendición. Mas aun, si unes a esta definición la traición implícita en mi acción. Una traición que frecuentemente me recuerdas al decirme que le perteneces a El

Un amor que es:

Pasión: En el sentido mas oscuro y salvaje de la palabra. Hay en ti una fiera y la he podido sacar varias veces ya, te he hecho gritar en la inconciencia, tus rasguños en mi espalda demuestran que puedo sacar de ti al lobo rabioso que puedes ser, sin esperar a que ninguna luna llena me ayude en eso. Y puedo orillarte de nuevo como un cachorro indefenso a lamer mis heridas como yo lo hago con las tullas, después de infligir en ti la violencia de mis acciones.

Un amor que es:

Tortura: Si ¿Porque no llamarle así? Es la definición que mas se acerca al amor, aun a aquel que es consentido. Hacerte el amor, no es mas que una tendenciosa tortura que no quiero terminar. No hasta pagar mis culpas , con una explosión de placer que lo a de terminar todo. También es tortura soñarte feliz, porque tu felicidad no esta con migo.

Tortura. Si esta palabra significara solo atarte en mi cama serias el ser mas torturado del mundo y lo sabes.

Tortura es amar como yo amo y no ser correspondido ser capas de poseer tu cuerpo contra tu propia voluntad y saber que eso ya ni siquiera te importa.

Tortura es tu nombre en mi boca, pero el nombre de Sirius en mis oídos cuando gimes de placer.

Tortura es pasar el fin de año pensando que lo besaras a el a la media noche y que yo estaré solo en mi habitación pensando en ti en sus brazos

Un amor que es:

D eleite Porque después de aquellas torturantes horas en tu ausencia que agudiza mi soledad , mi desamor, puesto que no soy correspondido.

Encontrare el inmenso placer de planear mi venganza al verte llegar a tu dormitorio a solas, el deleite de satisfacer en ti mi necesidad de calor porque el invierno gélido de mi conciencia congela el alma y solo entre tus brazos encuentro consuelo.

Porque esta enfermiza obsesión me llena de paz mientras te poseo aunque luego el remordimiento me desarme en lagrimas y me derrita el calor de mi culpa en la reflexión solitaria lejos de ti, porque susurrare mis disculpas y mis amores en tus oídos mientras duermes y no puedes rechazarlos así encontrare un placer absoluto en tu silencio dulce de penumbra entre mis brazo cuando ya dormido te aferres a mi aun pensado que soy el y yo sienta que puedo reconfortarte del daño que para ti soy, cobijándote en mi cuerpo

Un amor que es:

Lujuria: Ese sentir al compenetrar tu cuerpo con mi deseo, escuchar tu respiración entrecortada.

Tiene tanto que ver con tu forma amable de ser, tu irónica pose de victima. Tu sudor resbalando por tu piel pálida y suave cual porcelana. Untarte aceite para ver tu cuerpo brillar. La sedosidad de tus cabellos y su movimiento perfecto en su uniforme subir y bajar entre mis caderas sintiendo la calidez de tus labios.

El sonido enloquecedor de los guturales sonidos que dejas escapar bajo mi influencia. El infinito roce de mi mano errante sobre tu cuerpo movedizo

Un amor que es:

Obsesión la de hacerte pagar tu delito, tu abandono, y lo sabes.

Sabes que te costara caro que iniciaras el año a su lado porque pasaras las frías noches del invierno calentando mis brazos y resistiendo mis embestidas y ni te importa.

Porque el primer beso de este año le pertenecerá a el como juramento de lealtad, una lealtad que te haré quebrantar en mi cama a la primera oportunidad, auque me odies por siempre. Porque mi torcido amor por ti no tiene redención, ni perdón, ni lo busca.

Porque aprendí a conformarme con el espejismo de lo que puedo saquear en tu cuerpo, porque fui un mortifago, porque fui un ladrón, porque carezco de la esperanza que a tu te brinda el amor primaveral, porque soy la noche vieja que vendrá a ti como inevita melancolía del ayer. Y por todo eso puedo intentar robarte hasta la dignidad, tal vez un beso, ya no de amor pues yo mismo la he perdido ya toda esperanza no me conformo con que sea sin odio , ni despecho , me conformo con tu compasión.

Un amor que es:

Es Adicción y eres Tu:El sabor intoxicante de tu piel la sensualidad de tu cuerpo desnudo a mi merced. Dependo de ti tanto como la existencia del odio en tu alma depende de mi .

Eres la droga que acaba con la razón de mis pensamientos y desvaneces toda lógica, son tus cabellos suaves sobre mi almohada. La alucinante visión de mis sueños que abarcas sin saberlo.

Tu piensas que te odio, que me aprovecho de ti como con un juguete y no es así, eres mi sueño adormecido, mi alucinación constante, que saboreo cuando sumido en el sopor de la noche, olvidas la realidad que te hago vivir y te calmas en la calidez de mis abrazos nocturno, que te acoge con la ternura que no puedo darte cuando despiertas.

Porque no aceptas ternuras mías solo de el y por eso el año nuevo llegara con dulces deseos para ti , ese dulce deseo de mi muerte , de mi desaparición de tu vida para que vuelvas a ser feliz y podrás pedirlo 12 veces un por cada campanada del reloj a la media noche, entre la noche vieja y la nueva. Yo no puedo pedir nada porque no tengo derecho alguno a la felicidad y me lo recuerdan siempre, no solo tu, todos.

De todas formas no tengo nada que pedir excepto tu felicidad y como esa no es con migo mi egoísmo de siempre mi impide pedir algo semejante .

Los minutos pasan el tiempo se acerca el año viejo acaba Una. Dos. Tres. Si, sí tengo un único deseo,lo tengo a pesar de todo Cuatro. Cinco.. Deseo que....

Seis. Tu odio por mi abra un hueco pequeño en tu corazón

Siete. Deseo que es hueco lo pueda llenar con mi sentir real por ti y así lo entiendas

Ocho. Deseo que de ese modo dejes de odiarme

Nueve. Y permitas que te de algo de esa ternura que al quedárseme dentro caduca y se vuelve amargura

Diez. Deseo poder renovarme como los árboles verdes en la primavera para poder compartir algo bueno contigo.

Once. Deseo que hagas un espacio pequeño en tu vida para mi aunque este en segundo lugar.

Doce. Desearía estar contigo para besarte en su lugar

Fin

PD:quiero desearles a todos un feliz año nuevo 2004 y que todos su deseos se vuelvan realidad de parte de AracelySnape

Felis año2005 para todos

Espero les guste esta recopilación de fan fic la hice porque claro esta todo regado a traves la inernet y asi no hay que andar buscando .

Cariños Ara Sanpe


End file.
